1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a joint element for pneumatic structural elements and associated connecting elements.
2. History of the Related Art
Joint elements for non-pneumatic structural elements are known per se, for example going by the name of MERO systems. The task of these joint elements is to introduce tensile and compressive forces, in a manner free of bending moments, into framework structures. A pneumatic structural element is known, for example, from European Patent Application 01 903 559.1 of the same inventor. The operation of connecting the structural element described in this document to a joint using known means, however, is not without problems since bending moments produced from the reaction to bearing pressure cannot be completely avoided without excessive outlay in respect of auxiliary structural means.
The object of the present invention is to provide a joint element which allows the tensile, compressive and bearing forces to be brought together without the occurrence of local bending moments and which, furthermore, also allows the bearing forces to be introduced into known and conventional structural elements.